<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home isn't so far by ceraunophiliac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908944">home isn't so far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac'>ceraunophiliac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, enjoy, how the hell do tags work, i have no clue, only thing writer's block let me write, techno comforts tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tommy's exile had gone a different way, and he got his hands onto a certain enchanted compass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home isn't so far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by @/tamatojam on Twitter! Check them out, they're pog :)</p><p>I started writing this before the actual exile and was too lazy to make it accurate, so this is simply if Tommy ended up at Technoblade's place. I like this a lot, though I struggled with the ending. Note that it has NOT been read over. It's the only thing my writer's block has let me finish :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like last time. He didn’t run for his life, not this time. He’d been calmly walked to the borders, the stares of almost every SMP member piercing into his back. He heard Tubbo sniffling next to him as they escorted him out of the country, whispering about how badly he regretted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the borders, Tubbo had pulled him down into a hug. The young president had whispered, “This isn’t a real exile, it’s for show. Run, Tommy. Get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had made a small noise to acknowledge him, before pulling away to turn his back to them all. He could feel Dream’s burning gaze as he ran away from the border, but he didn’t turn back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so here he was, running through the spruce forest, but this time, he was alone. There were no hunters after him, nobody aiming at him with a flaming arrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy went to the one place he knew he could go to: Pogtopia. It was the only other place he could call home, though he wasn’t so sure he wanted to call it that anymore. The memories connected to this place drove shivers through his spine. He dragged his fingers against the cold stone walls as he walked down the poorly made entrance stairs, a frown gracing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps were the only noise in the abandoned ravine. He could feel his heartbeat thumping wildly against his chest and could hear his breathing become heavier as he walked along his old temporary home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, he was falling against the wall next to him, slowly sliding down until he met the floor. The blond wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in his arms. He let himself think in silence, the past few months overwhelming him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never thought it would come to this. Never thought Tubbo would actually go through with the exile, even if it was just for show. Tommy had never felt this hurt before, he had never felt this lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do? Where do I go from here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, internal voice quiet and small. “I don’t know,” he whispered out loud, fear striking him as he realized for once, he had no idea where to go. This time, he was alone. There was no Wilbur to fall back onto in an obsidian escape room. There’s no Tubbo to vent to. There’s no Niki to hug until he fell asleep. There was no one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were footsteps. There was a small sigh, a mutter of “Oh, oh no. No, no, no.” There was a small woosh, and then he felt a warm hand against his back, thumb rubbing comforting circles against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head, tired eyes catching a glimpse of mid-length blond hair, worried blue irises, and large white wings. The teenager pushed a small smile onto his face, forcing himself to sound as rambunctious as he usually does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza! How’s it going, big man? What’re you doing out here?” he laughed loudly, sitting up. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, purposely avoiding Phil’s gaze. Out of everyone, the person he least expected to show up was his father. He didn’t even know Phil knew where the Pogtopia ravine was, much less how to get there. “How did you get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tommy. You don’t need to pretend with me. Wil was around the place. He said he was trying to remember more when you ran in and collapsed. Said you seemed upset and decided it would be better for me to deal with this. What happened, Toms?” the winged man asked, voice soft and laced with care. He pulled away for a second, only to sit next to his son and open his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy all but launched into his father’s embrace, seeking the warmth of another human. He buried his head into Phil’s shoulder, mouth moving mile per minute as he tried his best to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... burned George’s house, and Dream put up an obsidian wall, ... meeting with Tubbo and all of them… , Dream snapped and yelled at me. He gave Tubbo an- an ultimatum of exiling me or- or making the walls bigger. He- he exiled me. He said it was fake, but I’m not sure what to believe, Dad,” he explained, stuttering as he went along. “I’m alone, Dad,” the teen whispered, voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza was quiet for a long time, contemplating and going over the choices in his head. He sighed, nestling his chin on Tommy’s head. “I may have somewhere for you to go,” he hummed. He felt Tommy’s head perk up. “However, you might not like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s head tilted as he pulled away, the question already on his face. “Where?” He furrowed his eyebrows as Phil reached into his pocket, pulling out an enchanted compass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said gently as he pressed it into Tommy’s hands. He watched him pocket it before continuing, “Just follow where this takes you, okay? You’ll be okay, I promise. You’ll be taken care of, where this leads.” He stood up, offering a hand to Tommy. The boy grabbed it, standing up only to be pulled into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Philza,” Tommy murmured, arms tightening around the blond in front of him. He let himself relish in the warmth of his father’s hold for only a moment before he pulled away. Phil nodded at him, soft smile on his face as he started walking away, up the stairs and out of Pogtopia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Tommy was alone once more. He pulled out the shimmering compass, running his slim fingers over the top before flipping it open. His eyes watched, nearly mesmerized as the needle strained towards one point. He sighed, flipping it closed with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/ - / - | - \ - \ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One and a half days and one night had passed, Tommy knew that much. He’d been following the compass closely, eyes trained on the red metal needle pointing towards it’s home. The boy was currently shin-deep in cold snow, but he kept going. Kept trudging forward. He trusted his father, and he was already this far out. He couldn’t pull back now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered. His teeth chattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/ - / - | - \ - \ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Tommy was colder than he’d ever been before. That’s saying something, considering two family members used to run the Antarctic Empire. He had pocketed the compass a few hours ago, choosing to instead try to warm his hands. He paused, rubbing his arms as he looked around. Why had Phil sent him here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he spotted it. An average sized house, seemingly abandoned, but that didn’t make sense. He checked the compass, and sure enough, it was pointing directly towards the house sitting mere minutes away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo! Fuck yes! I am so good,” he cheered to himself. Another estimated ten minutes and he’d arrive on the doorstep of the house. He forced his legs to move, the freezing temperatures momentarily forgotten. He plodded through the thick snow, blue eyes focused on the building in front of him. He walked until he felt his wet boot hit what he assumed to be a small step up onto the rustic-looking porch attached to the front of the home. Tommy took a breath and proceeded to the door, raising a hand to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened before his hand could hit the wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing to catch his eye was the long cerise hair resting over a deep red cape. In shock, he took a few steps back before catching the man’s gaze with his own. If the man was surprised to see the teenage blond on his porch, he hid it well. The man’s stare focused behind him, seemingly searching for something, or someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza gave you the compass.” Technoblade’s deep, monotone voice broke the tension between the two brothers. Tommy hesitated, only for a second, before sighing and revealing the golden compass to his hybrid brother. Techno held out a calloused hand, waiting for the compass to be placed in his palm. With a small pause, Tommy returned the compass, shivering at the warmth of Techno’s hands against his freezing cold ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the pig hybrid nodded before moving to the side, throwing out his arm to welcome his little brother inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/ - / - | - \ - \</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sat at the small table in the dining room, the only sound in the room being the occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink </span>
  </em>
  <span>of utensils as they ate. Technoblade had told his brother to explore once he’d gotten inside, so he did. He found out that Techno’s new house was actually quite small on the inside. It was cozy, he decided. He had lounged about in the guest bedroom (that he definitely asked to stay in) until Techno had called out for him. He had walked out of the room to the smell of steak, and immediately followed it to where Techno was waiting, passing Techno’s cape on the couch as he moved through the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The near silence was deafening, and Tommy could hear his heart pounding. The longer it went on, the more Tommy dived into his thoughts. He was merely playing with his food at this point, twirling his fork around in the mashed potatoes his brother had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? I don’t understand. He said it was fake but…, but it still hurts as though it were real. This fucking sucks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, mind clouded with what could have been. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he was lying to me? He said our friendship doesn’t matter to him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Half his mind screamed that maybe, just maybe, his ghostly brother was right when he said Tubbo was lying. He sighed, tilting back in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Techno said, breaking him out of his musing. “Don’t tilt in your chair, Tommy. What if it fell over? Idiot,” he muttered, pointing an empty fork at his blond brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the end of a long day. Philza had just called them back inside, telling them it was time for dinner. Six-year-old Tommy had grinned at his two older brothers, taking off with a loud, “Race ya!” He laughed as Techno and Wilbur cried out in protest, calling him a cheater. He had beat them by a few seconds, already bent over panting by the time they got there. “Beat,” he gasped, “you! Losers!” he smiled at them, relishing in Philza’s proud chuckle behind him and his brothers’ annoyed glares.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come inside, boys. I made dinner!” Philza had ushered them all to the dinner table, where their steaming food awaited them. They had all sat down, immediately telling their dad all about their days. Tommy had laughed a little too hard, got a little too excited and leaned back in his chair, pushing against the table with his hands. It had almost fallen, but his dad had caught him just in time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, you idiot! Don’t tilt in your chair!” Technoblade had cried out, having pushed himself out of his own chair when his little brother had started falling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean blue met tamarillo red, and then salty tears were falling. The hybrid was out of his seat in seconds, kneeling over by Tommy’s side. Tommy slid out of his seat, letting himself be wrapped up in his big brother’s arms. He clutched onto his brother like he’d disappear the moment he let go. A sob ripped itself from his throat as he buried his face into the older man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade frowned as he felt the blond in his arms shake, tears staining his white dress shirt. He sighed and tightened his arms around the boy. The moment reminded him of past times, such as comforting a crying eight-year-old Tommy after he had been bullied again. Techno had been so mad, he’d nearly killed the kids bullying his baby brother. Wilbur had been the one to tell Phil all about it. Phil had taken it to the head of the school. Nobody messed with Tommy after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toms? What happened?” Techno asked, deep voice softer than usual as he rubbed his hand against Tommy’s back. Tommy shrugged, shoulders trembling. “Hey, it’s alright,” Techno muttered into Tommy’s light blond hair, doing his best to try and comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I miss how we-we used to be,” Tommy whimpered, voice broken and small. Techno’s brows furrowed. “W-When we were all little and carefree. When our b-biggest worries were who was able to get to the house f-first.” The teen pulled away from the hybrid’s shoulder, wiping his nose and his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stared at him with worried eyes. “You wanna go home, Toms? Is that what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy paused. He thought about it for a second, considering if that was what he really wanted or not. He had a lot of friends here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Techno. I wanna…, I wanna go home,” he whispered. “I wanna go home and I wanna bring W-Wil back, and Dad back, and y-you. I wanna bring you all home. Tubbo deserves to come with us too, he hasn’t been home in a w-while either,” he continued in the same quiet tone. Tommy sniffled, tears still leaking out of his eyes. “I don’t want to be here anymore, Techno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pig hybrid was quiet as he pulled away from his little brother, a sorrowful gaze present in his blood-red irises. He stood from his knees, pulling Tommy up with him as he drew him back into a short, final hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed, fingers tapping against the tabletop. He kissed his teeth before letting out another heavy sigh. “We can’t go home yet, Tommy. You got unfinished business here, and I got a friend I’m stayin’ for. You’re welcome to stay here with me until we can go home. Dad comes over sometimes. You wanna stay with me, Toms?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sniffled again, blinking hard before nodding. “Yeah, Tech. I wanna stay with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment! Let me know what you think! I love you all and have quite a few WIPs in the works. Slowly working on those, though I may have missed the timeframe haha :) I hope you all enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>